narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshigakure
Hoshigakure (星隠れの里, Hoshigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among Stars"). It is located in the Land of Bears. It is also one of the lesser-known shinobi villages. Hoshigakure was formed sometime after a strange meteorite, which the inhabitants called the "star", struck its location two hundred years earlier. Its leader is the Hoshikage (星影; Literally meaning "Star Shadow"), although the leader is a Kage in name only. The other villages do not recognize Hoshigakure as an equal yet. The meteorite itself was not that large, but it emitted a chakra-enhancing radiation. The First Hoshikage was able to devise a training method to allow the ninja in the village to harness the power of the star, thus allowing the ninja to gain supernatural chakra levels. The technique used to harness this power is the Mysterious Peacock Method. Upon the development of the skill, the meteorite was then set on top of an eagle's claw pedestal located inside of and at the very center of the Hoshi ninja training dōjō, which was constructed for the very purpose of training future Hoshigakure shinobi. When this technique is fully mastered, it gives the user almost unrivalled chakra control, to the point where they can solidify it as a shield or create wings for flight. Location The Land of Bears (熊の国, Kuma no Kuni) is a heavily forested country. Its ninja village, Hoshigakure, is located in the middle of the country surrounded by a canyon filled with poisonous gas that the locals call the Devil's Ravine ("Valley of Death"). The canyon serves as a natural barrier to prevent raids on the village. List of Hoshikage Hoshikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Star Shadow") List of The Official Hoshikage on Shinobi Legends Shodai Hoshikage - Shadow In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Hoshi: # No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Hoshi. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. # Only active members of Hoshi may role-play Hoshi NPCs. # Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. # If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Hoshi Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. # If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. # NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggression against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored." Defenses Devil's Ravine ("Valley of Death")